No Hard Feelings?
by Dreams In Azure
Summary: In which Inigo is embarrassed to discover his parents spying on him as he practices his dancing, and his parents are equally embarrassed at having been found out. Based loosely on Inigo and Olivia's A Support, except his father is snooping as well.


**And here we have a story about Inigo, the shameless, shy, adorable flirt. I think he's an awesome character, thus I wrote this. I married him on my second playthrough, with Donnel as his father (because his supports with Olivia are so ****_sweet!_**** I'm genuinely surprised that more people don't ship them...) so... That's pretty much everything. Oh, and Kaelle is my Avatar's name. Anyways, onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p>Donnel flinched as he heard a twig snap in the quiet darkness that surrounded him. He turned to his right slowly, trying not to crash into any trees in the process, and wildly signalled for Olivia to be quieter. She blushed, looked sheepish and mouthed the two words that she was known throughout the Shepherds for: 'I'm sorry'. The Ylissean commoner bit his lip, hoping against hope they hadn't been heard. Giving a small, almost inaudible sigh, he turned back to what he had been watching in the clearing just ahead.<p>

Inigo was dancing in the middle of the glade, the soft white glow from the full moon in the sky shining down on him like a spotlight. The light reflected off the water of a nearby stream, creating beautiful rippling patterns on the bark of the majestic trees that surrounded this large circle of damp ground. Leaves would occasionally fall from branches, scattering themselves across the earth like a carpet, muffling footsteps, coating the terrain in a sea of green, yellow and orange.

Olivia shifted slightly, doing her best to keep silent and not disturb the serenity of the scene in front of her. After the faint rustling of her fidgeting had died away, peace reigned again. The blissful silence was disturbed only by the faint sound of flowing water, and Inigo's quiet yet pleasant humming as he went smoothly from one move of the dance to the next.

For quite some time the mercenary's parents stayed where they were, spellbound by the sight before them. Olivia especially was enthralled by her son's talent. _I recognise that routine! _she thought excitedly. She was so thrilled that, when he'd finally finished, she simply couldn't help herself.

"Bravo! That was incredible!" she said loudly, then clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment at her action. Donnel's palm made contact with his forehead. Inigo whirled around, blushing furiously when he finally realized that he was being watched.

"Mother?! Honestly, not _again!_" Olivia's face, already tinted red by the awkwardness of the situation, went crimson.

"S-sorry! I just... Um..." she looked helplessly at Donnel, who made a weird sort of gulping noise. "I was... You know..." Inigo put his hands on his hips.

"Yes?"

"I... Er..."

"We just wanted to see ya dance, is all." her husband finally interjected, much to Olivia's relief and Inigo's increased annoyance and bashfulness.

"Father? You were watching too?! Oh, for the love of-"

"W-well, it's only natural, isn't it?" Olivia stammered, pulling a stray twig out of her hair as she stepped into the clearing. "I mean, everyone else has seen you dancing, so we wanted to see it too." Inigo blinked.

"Define 'everyone'." Donnel frowned, tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Well, there was Frederick, for starters. He caught sigh of ya whilst collectin' firewood about a week ago. Oh, and Severa n' Kjelle saw ya durin' their night watch to days ago. They was right impressed, I tell ya, an' that don't happen often with either of 'em. And Owain, 'e wouldn't shut up about it for days. Then there was Brady, Cordelia, Maribelle, Lissa, Stahl, Chrom, a couple o' villagers, that merchant girl we met two days ago-" Inigo stood in stunned silence as his father continued to reel off the names of people who had seen him dancing. "Oh, and your wife, Kaelle." he finished. There was a very awkward pause. Olivia squirmed.

"But... um..." she dithered. "You're very good! I was extremely impressed! Although..." her son looked at her. "Your spins lack the strength of your convictions. Stop holding back! Oh, and extend your focus through the very tips of your fingers. That will help with those tricky transition moves." she waited for him to respond, but he didn't. She tried again. "But I recognised that routine! The latter half was a bit of a departure, I'll admit, but it's my favourite! Did I teach you that in the future?" Inigo gave her a blank look. "Er, Inigo?" he sighed.

"Yes, you did. It was the last dance you taught me, that's why the second half is different." he paused. "...You died before we got that far." Olivia swallowed.

"...Oh."

"That's the reason I haven't been letting you watch me while I practice. I've been trying to come up with an amazing ending to show you... both of you." he added, his eyes temporarily flickering to where Donnel was standing a few feet away. "But there's not much point if you're going to spoil the surprise by peeking before it's done..." Olivia's face, having returned to it's normal colour whilst they talked, went back to being crimson.

"Oh, I..." she bit her lip. "I am so sorry! I had absolutely no idea!" she swapped glances with Donnel, who had gone a similar shade of red. "I honestly didn't-"

"It's alright," Inigo interrupted. "I mean, if we're being completely honest, I really wanted to hear your thoughts. In the future I used to practice beside your grave, you know." his mother blinked.

"Really?"

"Mm. It was as if I could you were there telling me what to work on, to speed up when I was being too slow, or praising me whenever I got it right. Or what father would say whenever he watched us and how entranced he always seemed to look as we performed. I could see and hear it all in my head. So..." he sniffed, looking about ready to break down sobbing. "I'm just glad, really."

"Oh, gods, Inigo! Don't cry! Please!" Olivia begged, looking heartbroken at the very idea. "The us in the future might have left, but I swear, this time your father and I are here to stay. We can dance together, or see the world, or anything! We'll do anything to make you happy, my darling boy." Donnel nodded enthusiastically. Inigo was silent for a moment, looking somewhat overwhelmed. Eventually he smiled slightly.

"Thanks mom. ...You too, dad." he said, the blush finally gone from his face. "But, mother?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could maybe... teach me the other half of that routine some time?" Olivia smiled.

"Of course! I'd love to!" she exclaimed, looking excited. Her husband smiled.

"I'm glad all of this turned out well. But..." the other two looked expectant. "You both have your dancin' to bond over, and I have two left feet, so what in the world do I do?"


End file.
